


Nice Tits, Gerard

by Bandom Sinner (SinnerInSaintsClothing)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Bottom Gerard Way, Breast Fucking, Dom Frank Iero, Facials, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Scents & Smells, Sub Gerard Way, Sweat, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/pseuds/Bandom%20Sinner
Summary: "The tits were what had really surprised him."Gerard is five months pregnant, and with his pregnancy he has grown breasts. Frank really likes them.(written as a request to someone who is no longer a friend, rather than deleting this work, please enjoy anyways if you share the same kinks :) )
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Nice Tits, Gerard

Gerard did not want to move at all. In fact, he was quite comfortable laying in the basement all day thank you very much. He curled up in the blankets of his bed tighter, he wasn’t sure the last time he had taken a shower had been. It must’ve been a while because even he could tell that he stunk like something stale that had been forgotten about.

His hand ran over his stomach, which was round and swollen, all thanks to Frank. It only took one time of forgetting a condom to get him knocked up. Now here he was, five months pregnant, his body aching, and changing in ways he hadn’t expected.

The tits were what had really surprised him. 

Gerard was boasting double D’s, he felt like his entire body had bloated since getting knocked up. His hand ran up higher on his torso, and he lightly ran a thumb along his right nipple, feeling it harden. He sighed, he had also noticed that he had been craving sex a long more than usual. He squeezed at his breast, kneading it in his hand, thinking of Frank. Fuck that man did things to him. That was when he heard the door to the basement open. 

“Gee, I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I just coul-” Frank stopped when he noticed Gerard was groping himself. His boyfriend was only in boxers, and he looked like a dream, “Oh. I see.” He smirked, walking closer to him. “You wanted alone time.”

Gerard blushed a deep red, but he didn’t stop, instead he reached up and cupped his left breast, he kept eyecontact with Frank, “I might have changed my mind.” He said, licking his lips.

That was all Frank needed. He pulled off his shirt, shucking his pants and his underwear off, immediately crawling on top of Gerard. He could feel the curve of Gerard’s stomach press against his flat stomach, “Yeah , baby boy?” He purred out, and looped his thumbs around Gerard’s boxers, pulling them off, letting Gerard’s cock spring out and press hard against his stomach.

“Y-Yeah.” Gerard nodded. Frank pushed his boyfriend’s hands off his chest, and replaced them with his own. He squeezed at his breasts, and it was already making him hard as hell. “Fuck, your tits are perfect.” He whispered, leaning down, he began to lick at Gerard’s nipple, bring it into his mouth, teasing it. His fingers pinched the neglected one, rolling it. He licked a trail over to Gerard’s left nipple, and sucked on it hard, making Gerard whine.  
“Oh god- Frank-” Gerard trembled, “Feels good…” Frank grinned, and he licked down Gerard’s torso, tasting the weeks old sweat and grim on his body. “Need to give you a bath after this baby.” He muttered, his tongue running along Gerard’s large bump. He kissed at his belly, wet, sloppy kisses. “You look gorgeous like this, all knocked up.” He whispered, lightly nipping at Gerard’s stomach. “Look like a fucking snack.” He licked back up Gerard’s sweaty body, “Push your tits together.” He ordered.

Gerard nodded, and he grabbed each of his breasts, holding them together. He moaned as Frank’s tongue swirled around his belly button, and looked up at him, watching him shift above him.

“Gonna fuck your tits, baby boy.” Frank told him, pumping his cock for a moment, before sliding it between Gerard’s breasts. “Such a good boy.” He whispered, and began thrusting between his tits, his pace was steady, but quickly turned more and more frantic. “Gonna have to keep you pregnant so you can keep these.” Frank groaned out, looking down at his boyfriend, switching between gazing at his face and his chest. 

It wasn’t long before Frank came on Gerard’s face. The shorter man leaned down and immediately licked up the cum off of his baby’s face. “You wanna cum, baby?” He asked.

Gerard frantically nodded up and down, “Please- please…” He begged, whined.

Frank licked back down Gerard’s body, this time, going straight to his cock. He swallowed him down, but not before grinning, thinking about how beautiful his boyfriend was.


End file.
